Confessions of a Life Long Lived
by srf-jesusppl
Summary: Sesshomaru life hs been forever changed by this one girl. Yet it is a forbidden love since she is the elf-angel of Aryandy and he is the deamon Lord of the West. And they will soon find out that their love will come with a deep sacrifce.


Yes, it is another pitiful story by me but ya know I can't help it so I'm going to write it anyway. So bear with me here people oh and by the way, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Thanks enjoy!  
  
True Confessions of a Life Long Lived  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sesshomaru walked slowly through the dimly lit halls, as he often did. The pale moonlight danced on the floors of his castle. He glanced around the narrow passageway, peering into the many rooms. He quietly slide open the door to Inuyasha's room. The moonlight flooded the room. Spilling over Inuyasha's and Kagome's sleeping figures. Kagome's black hair glassined in the dull fluttering light. Inuyasha's sliver hair matted against his face, as he wraps his arm protectively around Kagome, pulling her body close to his own. Sesshomaru smiled at them and slowly reclosed the door. He continued to walk through the long corrnerdoor. Outside, through the window, he could see the white flakey snow falling gracefully to the ground. The wind blowing graspingly through it, making it float through the air like a million little dancers, shuffling to their own beat. Sesshomaru fluttered lightly through th4e end of the passage. He turned to the last door on the right, and slowly opened it.  
  
The pale blue light flowed silently into the room, illuminating the small figure sleeping on the futon. Sesshomaru lightly moved over to the futon. The small figure below shuffled in her sleep, her milk white skin illumined by the blue moon light, her long wavy black hair brushed over her face. Sesshomaru set down next to her, brushing her hair away, and running his fingers over her soft skin. The young girls eyes fluttered softly open and stared lovingly back into his. Sesshomaru gazed into her crystal blue eyes, the moon light reflecting off them, making it seem like they were glowing. Moving closer Sesshomaru pulled her into his longing embrace. Holding her tightly.  
  
In this moment  
  
I wish I could stay forever  
  
And always in this moment  
  
Just like this  
  
Sesshomaru gently brushed his claw through her soft, silky hair. Her sweet smell toying with his nose, the warmth of her body next to his comforting him. Her soft touch lathering him.  
  
"Will you be with me forever?" She cooed softly.  
  
"Not even death itself could keep us apart." At those words, a smile appeared on her face and she drifted off into a deep sleep in her lover's arms. Sesshomaru smiled down at the sleeping figure in his arms. 'How I have known you for so long, but your face still so brand new. How I have loved you forever but unknowing it was true'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat there looking at the small child in front of him. Her long dark brown hair so much like her mothers, but her eyes were his. "Daddy?" Cheeped Yuki. "Yes." "Will you please tell me about mama?" "But I have already told you a million times." "Please daddy! Please!" She begged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki was the youngest of Sesshomaru's children. There was Washi, his first- born. He was now married and had six kids, Yousei, Shito, Chou, Daij, Onkei, and Shinja. They were all grown and had lives of their own.  
  
Then there came Ogawa. She did not get married; instead, she took to the books and became the median women to a small village.  
  
Myoujou was third. She had gone over to china and they never heard from her again. Shidou was next. He was the exact replica of his father. He had gotten married to a young sea nymph named Shin, and had two kids. A boy, Shinpitek, and a girl, Kyoukoku.  
  
Rin was the forth, named after Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. She was only fourteen when she got pregnant by Kouga, of all people. She ended up marrying him, and they had three kids. Sangatsu, the first, Senritsu, and Youki. To her delight, all girls.  
  
Then there are the twins, Yoruame and Ou. They are only sixteen.  
  
Ichigatsu was soon after them. Then finally Yuki, daddy's little girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki bounced up and down on her father's lap, pleading with him to tell her once more. "O.K., O.K. I tell you."  
  
"Yay!" She plopped down on his lap and stared enthustacly at him.  
  
"O.K. along time ago before you were born, even before Washi was born. I was in a war with an evil demon named Naraku..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!! NARAKU'S FORCES ARE TO STRONG !!!WE CAN'T DEFEAT THEM!!!!" Sesshomaru sat at his desk as the soldiers barged through his office doors. He was jousted from his pattern of though when he hear his chief say: "My Lord" he bowed low "Naraku's armies are too strong. We can't hold them off much longer." The war between Naraku and Sesshomaru had been going on for five years now, and Sesshomaru was beginning to run out of plans. He leaned back into his chair, brushing his long silver hair out of his face. His head aced, and his bright glimmering eyes, were dull and tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep in months. The chief advanced toward him, but was stopped by a low growl coming from Sesshomaru's chest. "My...Lord" he stammered.  
  
"What" he grumbled.  
  
"Maybe you...should...take a break, or a walk, or something to get your mind off the war."  
  
"Yes I believe I will" Sesshomaru stumbled out of his chair to the double doors. He turned around to faces the chief.  
  
"Karouat?"  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"I am leaving you in charge while I'm gone" with that, he had left. The chief turned to the desk where Sesshomaru once sat. A malicious grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Huh, that fool, little dose he know that Naraku's best forces are waiting for him. Once they exterminate that pest, I will rule the Western lands. Then with the treaty Naraku made we will also soon rule the North and East lands as well as the West and South. No one will be able to stand up to us!" His ill-mannered laughter could have brought a grown man to his knees. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru walked lazily through the unfathomable forestland. The putrid green leaves fluttered silently through the piercing wind. The icy winds nipped his nose, and wiped around him; sending chills down his spine. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly when feeling something cold and wet land on his shoulder. He turned his vision to the sky. The snow pranced lively down to earth; glissading in the pale sunlight as it seemed to hover there, over the treetops. Sesshomaru sat down under a tall oak, gazing at the mid winters eve sky. The soft snowdrift gently covered the grazing landscape.  
  
Sesshomaru sat there stiffly, while his hair was being blown wildly by the wind. He jumped to his feet suddenly, as the smell of a demon came across the wind. He paused lightly when he noticed more then on sent. Before he could react, a demon jumped out at him and pined him to the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we found men. Looks like the mighty Lord of the west is out on a promenade all by his lonesome" a demon said walking toward him. Sesshomaru admitted a low growl from his chest. The men only snickered at his threat. The demon that had pined him, sat on his stomach holding his arms firmly to the ground. Sesshomaru struggled to get out of his tight grip, but to no avail. All his strength had gone into the war, and now he was being pinned by one of Naraku's bitches.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" The demon who had stepped forward before now walked up to the suppressed demon lord. He was wearing a sleek fighting suite much like Sango's , except that over it he wore traditional Japanese armor, which was almost entirely red except for the occasional blue sash here and there. The demon bent down over Sesshomaru, dismissing the one holding him down. Sesshomaru instinctively tried to jump up, but was stopped in mid action but a sharp pain going through his upper thighs. He looked down to see a thorn bush had begun to grow up his legs, and was now at his thigh. Sesshomaru struggled with the plant but the more he struggled the tighter it became around his legs. His once all white pants were half-red from his blood.  
  
The demon above him snickered. He gently brushed Sesshomaru's hair out of his face. Sesshomaru snapped at his hand, and bite down hard on it. His skin broke and his blood spattered out. A branch of the thorn bush sprung out and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's neck, causing him to let go of the demon. Sesshomaru reached up to pull the branch away but it only became tighter. The demon ,now standing above him, pulled out his sword and streaked Sesshomaru across the face with the hilt, making a deep gash on his check.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for-"he was cut off, but by what. Sesshomaru looked for what had caused him to suddenly stop. He saw no one or thing. The demon then fell to his knees and toppled over, face first reveling four ninja starts in his back. Then suddenly the man started dropping like flies, also ninja stars the couplet. But still no thrower then without warning, a thick smoke screen consumed them. When it cleared, all the men were dead. And there, there a little bit away from Sesshomaru was the assassin, who had killed them all. He began to move closer, pulling out his sword. Was this Sesshomaru's end?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it for chap one. Hope you liked it. Please read and review!^_^ 


End file.
